


Something about strings and soulmarks

by Mentos_And_Diet_Coke



Series: Starrae fics nobody asked for [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: A few others are mentioned but they arent important right now, F/F, Femslash, Me looking at how both starfire and raven wear something around their wrist: inch resting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke/pseuds/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke
Summary: Starrae soul mate fic nobody asked for but I provided anyway
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Series: Starrae fics nobody asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156571
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Something about strings and soulmarks

Everyone on Tameran could see the red strings. They looped around the ring finger, tied in a neat little bow. They wove around the ground like rivers. 

You couldn't see them after a short distance, unless you walked along them. 

Some would simply follow them, the string getting shorter and shorter until they found their soulmate. 

Princess Koriand'r was a bit different. 

Her string would go straight up, or completely taunt in front of her, like the string was trying to pull her off planet. 

She had attempted to follow it, up and up, but eventually she gave up. Maybe her soulmate was on an entirely different planet. 

She would find them, whoever they were, one day. 

Though the wayward string wasn't the only odd thing about the Princess, on her left wrist was a strange mark that nothing could remove. 

A black, winged creature, outlined in a bright silver, wings outstretched. It's eyes were an electric green, as was the star shape on its chest. 

Both the star and eyes were, as Komand'r had once pointed out, the exact color of Koriand'r's starbolts.

The mark felt strangely personal, like something for her to see only. 

Sometimes, it almost felt like a cold hand moved over the mark, even when nobody was around. 

It was strangely comforting. Until one day, all she could feel was cloth, tight around her wrist. 

She would miss the comfort. 

Princess Koriand'r wears metal bands on her wrists, as a show of power, and to keep the mark to herself.  
\---

Raven was cursed from birth, she knew that. She knew she may never meet her own soulmate, and she was fine with that. 

Outwardly anyways. 

Her mark was a bit odd, outlined in silver was the animal she was named after, a pitch black raven, matching in color to her powers, with electric green eyes, a star of the same color resting over it's heart. 

Strange. 

The red string though, was stranger. 

The string simply went up, away into the sky. When she had learned to levitate, she had tried to follow it up, but had to go back down when one of the monks called her. 

Nobody else could see the string, she had asked Arella if anyone else had one, and Arella had told her no, it was most likely a side effect of the circumstances of Raven's birth. 

Tied neatly around Raven's ring finger, was yet another reminder she didn't belong here. 

She swore that sometimes a warm, much warmer than anyone's body temperature should be, hand would brush along the mark. 

The touch was almost longing, like they desperately wanted to know who was on the other end. 

Raven of Azarath covers her wrists with her leotard's cloth cuffs, because she can't handle the touch of someone who would care for her.  
\---

The black barrier shot in front of where Koriand'r and the three earthlings stood. The shock dulled her anger for a split second as she looked over to the earthling in the long blue cloak. 

The cloaked one spoke to the three original ones, apparently talking them down. 

The barrier dropped, and the female (her voice sounded feminine at least) walked hesitant towards her, her arms lifted out of her cloak in a placating gesture. 

Koriand'r's eyes widened as she noticed the bright red string tied around the cloaked female's finger, she followed it quickly, only daring to take her eyes off the girl for a second, to see that the string led right to hers. 

The cloaked girl paused, eyes widening as she saw the string hanging from inside her cuffs. 

They made eye contact, and the girl pushed her hood off, revealing her head and face. Purple hair, purple eyes, definitely not a normal human. 

Koriand'r had finally found the end of her string. 

The girl moved closer, and Koriand'r was immediately on edge again. 

The three males (she assumed) were still watching her, like they would attack at any second. 

The girl was less than an arms length from her now. 

Koriand'r flinched as the girl put a hand to the cuffs, but the soothing words spilling from her mouth calmed her, even if she couldn't understand them. 

The girl's magic surrounded the cuffs, and Koriand'r was immediately reminded of the mark on her arm, the color was an exact match. 

The cuffs fell apart, and off her hands. 

Pure, unfiltered joy flooded Koriand'r's entire body. She was free! 

She gripped the surprised girl by her cloak and kissed her.  
\---

Raven fell back onto the pavement, the alien girl (who's string connected to hers) finally spoke. 

In Azarathian. 

"What is your name?" 

Hearing someone speak her home language for the first time in what was most likely years brought Raven a flood of emotions, and she heard what sounded like a trash can exploding in the distance. 

"I'm Raven" 

It felt so good to speak, really speak, again. 

The alien eyed the boys, who looked completely bewildered, with disdain. 

"They can't understand me can they?" The alien girl's emotions were whirling, shock, fury, confusion and joy swirling around each other but not mixing together, like oil and water. 

"No, I'm the only one who speaks this language," Raven paused for a second, then continued "do you mind telling me your name?" 

"Koriand'r," She thought for a second "though the closest translation in your language is Starfire"

Starfire. Raven was reminded of the star at the heart of the raven on her wrist, in the same shocking green as the lasers Starfire was using to fight with not ten minutes ago. 

"What the hell is going on!?" The tallest of the boys still standing off to the side shouted. 

It definitely gave Raven a start, and she quickly returned to speaking english. 

"She says her name is Starfire, she's not going to attack unless you provoke her." Okay so that might have been a lie, but Raven was out of sorts. 

Starfire held out a hand, and hesitantly, Raven took it and used it to pull herself up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote dumb gay fanfiction
> 
> You want to know how Starfire learned english without kissing robin? Me too.


End file.
